


预感

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	预感

爱上一个人的话，就像是装了一个专属的荷尔蒙发射器在头顶，对方做什么都有点奇怪预感。

人群昏暗光影中一个黑乎乎的人拿着果汁，王源没有转头，仍旧拿着话筒盯屏幕。那个人拉开了旁边的人坐到王源身边，果汁嘭的放在地板上。曲着膝盖坐在地上的王源，戴着耳机像是专心在唱歌，耳朵里面却有滋啦啦的果汁汽水声音钻进去。  
因为那个人坐在了旁边，王源努力装作平静，其实还是有点不一样，即使他眼睛没有瞟过去，脑袋也正直的面向前方，但是身体肌肉好像不由自己变得软了，不可避免的有点扭捏。  
唱着歌往后面倒去，有个人的手臂也环过来，悄悄的，伸到他背后抵住他瘦得明显的脊柱，另一面贴着冷硬的墙壁，王源躺在那手臂上，他往后倒的有点猛了，是砸在那人手臂上的，接触到肉体又稍微的反弹。  
那个人就环着他的腰，等到他靠住了再慢慢抽开。  
都不用回头，王源还靠着墙继续唱，坐的很近，那个人和他手臂贴着手臂，在短袖露出的袖口黏住了摩擦。王源甚至稍微把脑袋往那人的肩膀靠，嘴角掩饰不了的有一点洋洋的笑，两个人都没有开口说话，王源眯着眼唱完一遍，端起来放在他膝盖前面的那杯果汁，完全是他享受的味道。  
都不用确定就知道，大概是相爱的人最奇妙的地方。

两个人试过在安静无人的小树林晃悠，落叶金黄的铺满地面，外面是重重的人山人海，围住在这一片不算大的丛林，大树和植物掩盖了光影和镜头，他俩一路躲到深处，在白天也有点阴暗的角落，王俊凯突然向他回过头。  
在林间小道，王俊凯的衣服也因为转身稍微飞起来，看向他的眼一如既往用力，那样心动的表情轻易能写出他现下对王源多么专注和温柔。  
王源顿住，瞧王俊凯呆呆笑，抓着草根的手指来回捻出了一点汁液，两只手尴尬留在半空。  
他闻到空气里面丛林的味道，踩着地下的枝叶堆成的土壤，环境中的一切都带给他预感，前面这个人回过头来，回过头之后，会来牵他的手。  
果然，在某个虫子的鸣叫声过后，那个人往回走了一步，手臂反过来，手掌直接扣住了他手心。  
王源轻易给他握住了，并不是十指紧扣的姿势，那个人也没有和他并肩走，反而留给他后背，走在他前面一个地方。  
王源问他：“要去哪儿啊？”

其实王俊凯也没有特定的目的地，手掌用力拉着王源走，只是在找机会和借口自然的牵他的手。  
走了一段又回来和他肩并肩，两个人的目的好像只是简单变成了牵手。这一小片的树林风景独好，证据大概是美的太过吸引人，导致王源僵直着脖子不敢看旁边那位。  
小路有高低，丢了草根又扯了草叶，王源坚持不回头，心里想王俊凯现在一定在看着我吧，太强烈的预感不用看都能确定，他不回头就慢慢红了耳朵。  
后来越走越慢，王源的荷尔蒙报警器响起来，两个人都有点小小脸红，算是正式的一个对视，王俊凯被打了一半光的侧脸特别帅气。  
再然后，王俊凯在王源面前停下，用另外一只手固定住他的腰，很是霸道的靠近亲他的嘴唇。  
明明手还没放开，王源手里还抓着刚刚在路上随便扯的一根草，王俊凯就给了他一个吻。  
在隐蔽的小道里面，王俊凯认真的品尝他粉红色的唇。好亲近的距离，王源感觉到自己碰到了王俊凯的鼻子，交缠的呼吸搞得两个人鼻头也像露水一样湿漉，王俊凯稍微的吮吸了王源的上唇，亲吻间隙靠在他鼻子上面呼吸，额头也相抵。

回去的路上王源继续拈花惹草，甩了许多草根，甩到第七个王俊凯又过来牵他的手，这次虽然没有预兆，心跳的频率也并不算正常，王源笑着拉起王俊凯，送给他一朵刚摘下来的标志小花。  
这世界上没有再哪个人对自己亲密像是王俊凯，到最贴近的时间久久拥抱还是会久久心动，太喜欢了，身体也会因为对方产生信号，就算是爱人间的预感。

——

王俊凯在做数学题。  
挺烦的，做不一会儿涂了好几页纸，回忆着刚才的思路，稿纸被手指抓着翻来覆去发出清脆弯曲声音，数字和曲线将他脑袋搞得很烦躁。  
敲着桌面看天花板发呆，手机在桌子旁边震动，适时的将他解救出数字苦海。  
是微信的消息。他夹着笔点亮屏幕，手指解锁时突然有点期待。  
怎么就这么刚好是王源。嗓音像含着薄荷糖，吹得他接触到温热听筒的耳廓很凉。  
两个人最近学习任务挺重，最亲蜜的时间只有前些天匆忙一个吻，王俊凯本来心烦，听着王源的声音突然有点更加心烦意乱了。  
王源和他交谈的内容是很淘气的，闭着眼睛听对方的声音，王俊凯回忆起的却是最近一次王源穿着短裤和很宽大的衬衣的样子。  
那布料遮住了大部分的腿，只露出一截白色的肌肤，清瘦的属于少年的身体……  
脑袋里是他抓过的被折起来的手腕，沿着大腿往下抚摸到的，可以轻松握在一起的脚踝。  
太年轻了，这种冲动难以遏制。握着手机，王俊凯难耐的抬头，做了一个吞咽，喉结明显滑动。

——

发送给王俊凯的语音迟迟没得到回应，王源有点小懊恼的点了手机上面王俊凯的头像，点击，退出，关闭再打开，刷新了还是没有。  
他自己觉得说的特别有趣，王俊凯怎么不回复呢。

过了挺久，王俊凯那边才发过来消息，微信显示语音消息很短，打开之后听到王俊凯声音哑哑的，“宝宝，你继续说。”

好奇怪的声音，王源忍不住点开又听了一边，放在耳边王俊凯低沉的嗓音温度太高，太性感了，大概是有什么不好的联想，惹得他马上就脸红，抓着手机啪的扔掉了。  
太糟糕了，王源红着脸埋在被子里发烫：“太糟糕了！”他大喊。

他装在头顶的发射器，有种不详的预感。


End file.
